


Море, цитрусовые и бергамот

by Fire_Fox



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox/pseuds/Fire_Fox
Summary: Для них же никогда не существовало каких-то особых границ. Разве что Эдмунд иногда старался держаться на расстоянии, но всё неизменно возвращалось на круги своя.
Relationships: Edmund Pevensie & Lucy Pevensie, Edmund Pevensie/Lucy Pevensie, Peter Pevensie/Susan Pevensie, Susan Pevensie & Peter Pevensie
Kudos: 9





	Море, цитрусовые и бергамот

**Author's Note:**

> Намеренная незаконченность.

От Люси пахнет морем и бергамотом. Лучи солнца путаются в её волосах, но свет из её глаз ослепляет намного сильнее. Голова её всегда немного опущена, словно невидимая корона давит сильнее обычного, и Эдмунд соврал бы, если бы сказал, что не чувствует того же самого. У него тяжёлые, но тихие шаги, напоминающие походку Аслана, и это всегда поражает её. Питер и Сьюзен уже давно забыли о тех приключениях, и смотрят на младших несколько свысока, не переставая твердить о том, что необходимо жить настоящим, и пора уже перестать верить в сказки. Но их вера сильнее этого скептицизма.

Люси с горечью вспоминает о своём желании быть такой, как сестра, но знает, что без того опыта она не была бы такой, какая она есть сейчас. Эдмунд в очередной раз поражается силе этой девушки и не может ничего поделать с дурацкой улыбкой, которая появляется на его лице. Младшая смеётся, глядя на его попытки справиться с эмоциями, и всегда обнимает его, прижимаясь чуть ближе, чем следует. Брюнет закрывает глаза, ловит её ладонь и клянётся себе не заходить дальше положенного.

Но клятва забывается в тот же миг, когда он слышит её приглушённые рыдания. Дверь, на удивление, не закрыта, и в данный момент это кажется не самым добрым знаком. Люси сидит на полу, прижимаясь спиной к кровати, прячет лицо в ладонях и отказывается отвечать на его вопросы. Эдмунд прижимает её к себе как можно крепче и молчит, не зная, что можно сказать, чтобы помочь ей успокоиться. Он знает, что это связано с их последним визитом в Нарнию, что с каждым разом ей всё сложнее признавать: теперь этот путь закрыт и для них. И он понимает, что так больше продолжаться не может: волшебный мир разрушается под давлением реальности, и чем сильнее вера в него, тем разрушительнее последствия этой борьбы. 

Не желая думать об этом в данный момент, Эд поднимает девушку на руки и устраивает её на кровати. Пальцы Люси судорожно вцепляются в его плечи, но он не собирается никуда уходить. Устраивается с ней рядом, начинает перебирать волосы и невольно заводит речь о море. Он почти уверен – это сработает. Спустя четверть часа сестра успокаивается. Ещё через десять минут они оба проваливаются в сон.

Её волосы щекочут кожу, солнце светит прямо в глаза, и Эд недовольно хмурится. У него нестерпимо ноет голова, затекла левая рука, а рядом с собой он обнаруживает смятый листок бумаги, который почему-то не был замечен раньше. Удивление проходит почти сразу же, и любопытство пересиливает. Парень, осторожно приподнимаясь, дотягивается до письма. Им оказывается ответ Сьюзен на последний рассказ младшей Пэвенси об их недавнем путешествии. Единственная мысль, которую улавливает Эдмунд, оказывается жёстче, чем он мог предполагать. Аккуратный почерк Сьюзен перемешивается с более небрежными буквами Питера, и оба они твердят об одном: верить в существование Нарнии и в путешествия по ней значит признавать себя психически невменяемыми. Потому что этого нет. И никогда не было. Были лишь детские игры, и в их числе – богатая игра воображения вместе со страстью к приключениям. Неудивительно, что желание вырваться из тогда ненавистного дома привело их к подобным последствиям. Впрочем, пишут старшие, это скоро должно пройти.

Эдмунд ещё несколько минут пустым взглядом смотрит на всё это, не в силах поверить, что это действительно те самые старшие брат и сестра, с которыми он и Люси были так дружны, хоть и не обходилось без некоторой лёгкой вражды. 

\- Они утратили свои титулы, - шепчет он. – И решили отказаться от нас таким образом, потому что знают, что мы не сможем оставить это в прошлом.

Притворяющаяся с момента его пробуждения спящей, Люси осторожно садится рядом с братом и обнимает его со спины. Он чувствует её запах, и это несколько успокаивает расшалившийся гнев. Пальцы их рук переплетаются сами собой, но от девушки исходит отчётливый страх. Он ощутим им обоим, но говорить о нём бесполезно, поскольку это только укрепит каждого в их теперешних сомнениях, появившихся благодаря несчастному листку, испачканному чернилами.

Люси улавливает что-то горьковатое, когда утыкается ему в макушку, а после – когда случайно роняет голову и касается носом шеи, чувствует запах цитрусовых. Почему-то ей отчаянно хочется вернуться обратно в то время, когда они все ещё были по-настоящему дружными, и хоть как-то повлиять на развитие событий. Но она слишком умная. Она знает, что это не под силу никому. И от этого даже легче.

|~|

Спустя чуть больше полугода приходит ещё одно письмо. На этот раз более дружелюбное, но не менее горькое: Сьюзен оказывается тяжело больной. Возможность лечения уже прошла, и остаётся надеяться на слепую удачу, что что-то обойдётся, но Питер, по её словам, хоть и старается всячески подбадривать и делать всё возможное, она всё равно знает, что брат доверяет и верит исключительно фактам. И факт в данном случае только один: ей не выкарабкаться.

Люси хочет вырваться, и Эд это устраивает. Они срываются на следующее утро, не обращая внимания ни на что, и наконец-то это хоть как-то напоминает им о прошлом. О том, какими они тогда были – такими же безрассудными и готовыми в любой момент ввязаться в любые передряги. От её волос по-прежнему исходит запах бергамота, и это заставляет Эдмунда забыть обо всём. Потому что она рядом. Потому что они ни в коем случае не пропадут. Он этого не допустит.

Свидание с сестрой проходит несколько натянуто. Длинные тёмные волосы обрезаны – теперь они ей до середины шеи, и без того бледная кожа, кажется, стала ещё более светлой, а губы выделяются неестественно ярким пятном. Сьюзен пытается улыбаться, но её глаза мешают делать наигранную улыбку живой. У Люси она вызывает ассоциацию с тлеющим костром: он может в любой момент вспыхнуть снова и в то же время ему ничего не стоит угаснуть. Девушка знает, какой вариант ближе к истине, и не смеет спрашивать сестру о чём-либо. Просто обнимает её как можно крепче, и чувствует, как слёзы старшей падают ей на плечо. Эдмунд хмуро стоит в стороне рядом с Питером. За всё это время они не обменялись почти ни одной репликой, и теперь молчание давит на обоих невидимым, но достаточно ощутимым весом.

Сьюзен всё рвётся что-то сказать, постоянно перескакивая с одной своей истории на другую, но это даётся ей с трудом. В её голосе появилась заметная хрипотца, но это даже идёт темноволосой. Как шло и всё остальное, чем бы оно ни было, с лёгкой завистью думает Люси, но быстро отгоняет эту мысль. И пусть старшие этого не одобряют, но она в должниках у Аслана за то, что он помог ей принять себя. Осознать свою важность и важность открытия Нарнии. Иначе они были бы не такими, какие есть благодаря этой волшебной стране, а это уже очень и очень много. Но, продолжает размышлять Лу, сейчас эти мысли несколько неуместны. Она еле заметно трясёт головой, сбрасывая мимолётное наваждение, и обращает вновь просветлевший взор на сестру.

От пристального взгляда Люси не ускользнуло небольшое, но яркое пятно на шее Сьюзен и несколько растрёпанный вид Питера: взъерошенные волосы, постоянное покусывание нижней губы, несколько помятая рубашка и странный взгляд, который он постоянно кидал на сестру. Словно пытался её о чём-то предупредить или попытаться её уговорить на что-то, что они обсуждали ранее. Эдмунд хмурится сильнее обычного, кивком сообщает Люси, что им пора и первым покидает ставшую с первых секунд ненавистной комнату. Сёстры неловко прощаются, Пит несколько напряжённо обнимает рыжеволосую, и тяжёлым взглядом ещё несколько долгих минут смотрит им вслед.

\- Всё-таки не стоило обходиться с ними столь резко, - устало выдаёт девушка.  
\- Ты сама понимаешь, что это было необходимо.  
\- Необходимо для кого? Или для чего? Для нашего отдаления? – не выдерживает она. – Или ты решил…  
\- Сью, мы это уже обсуждали. Ты всё знаешь, так что хватит так убиваться, - резко обрывает её Питер и отходит от кровати к окну.

Он мог бы принять сторону младших, поддаться некоторым порывам Сьюзен, но понимает, что уже поздно. Они давно выросли из той сказки, в которую не должны были попасть. Питеру стыдно в этом признаться, но он даже рад, что всё сложилось именно таким образом. 

|~|

У Люси подкашиваются ноги. Она старается не показывать виду, но Эд знает её слишком хорошо. Он осторожно подхватывает девушку за талию и старается незаметно сбавить шаг, краем глаза видя её мимолётную улыбку после такого жеста. Они не обсуждают семейную встречу, прекрасно понимая, что и как теперь обстоит. Удивительно? Да. Особенно, если учитывать, какими старшие были моралистами и как презирали всё подобное. Видимо, жизнь вносит свои коррективы. 

Для них же никогда не существовало каких-то особых границ. Разве что Эдмунд иногда старался держаться на расстоянии, но всё неизменно возвращалось на круги своя. При мысли об этом ему становится не по себе, и Люси чувствует скачок напряжения. Она обнимает его за плечи, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо брата, после чего, кивая своим мыслям, переводит взгляд обратно на дорогу. Тротуар под их ногами весь в грязи и лужах, и без того серое небо в отражении мутной глади кажется не только угнетающим, но внушающим подобие страха. Люси вздрагивает, улавливая отголоски воспоминаний об ужасном шторме и тех схватках, через которые они когда-то проходили. Когда-то… Хотя это было не так уж давно, она уже позволяет времени вносить изменения в пережитки прошлого. Сейчас ей кажется, что она смотрит на них сквозь мутное стекло, которое смазывает контуры и подменяет некоторые образы. 

В отдалении слышатся первые раскаты грома. 

\- Надо возвращаться, - говорит Эд.

После длительного молчания его голос более хриплый и жёсткий. Как чужой. Люси встряхивает головой, стараясь отогнать от себя дурные мысли.

\- Да, ты прав.

Стоило им добраться до своего временного пристанища, как с неба обрушился ливень. Гром звучит настолько близко и громко, что кажется, будто у них под окнами нескончаемой чередой ломаются и падают деревья. Эта ассоциация самая правильная и самая спокойная – в этом Люси не сомневается, хотя всё равно вздрагивает. Ей не хочется ни пить, ни есть, а от назойливого тревожного взгляда брата сводит живот и лопатки. Очередной раскат заставляет девушку нервно подскочить. Брюнет с тяжёлым вздохом притягивает девушку за руку, сажает её к себе на колени и крепкой хваткой прижимает к груди: не отпущу, не бойся, дыши ровно.

Но дыхание у сестры сбитое, её колотит нервная дрожь, и из горла вырываются задушенные всхлипы – последствия неудавшегося воссоединения с семьёй. Вспышки молнии освещают их силуэты на короткие мгновения, и этого вполне хватает, чтобы они поняли, что больше у них никого не осталось.

Губы у Люси мягкие, солёный привкус их ничуть не портит, но является доказательством того, что у них всё не в порядке. И если раньше это ещё можно было хоть как-то опровергнуть, сославшись на неизвестность, то сейчас всё яснее ясного. Они пришли к своей точке невозврата, и оставалось только надеяться, что рано или поздно всё придёт в относительную норму. Если к тому времени им ещё будет знакомо это понятие и если они смогут вернуть его в свою жизнь.

Его рука путается в волосах сестры, ладони Лу, сомкнувшиеся на его шее, безумно холодные, и Эдмунду хочется провалиться под землю за то, какую дорогу они выбрали. От сплетения языков по телу бегают мурашки, сердце готово разорвать грудную клетку и вырваться на волю. Неправильно, странно, пугающе. И привычно настолько, что от этого хочется взвыть. Люси с трудом отрывается от него, снова перемещаясь на шею, водя по ней кончиком носа и постоянно касаясь губами, изредка прикусывая. Она застывает, чувствуя сумасшедшее сердцебиение брата и понимая, что у неё дела обстоят не лучше. И в то же время именно в этот момент ей хочется жить сильнее обычного. 

\- Что мы делаем? – растерянно шепчет Эд, глядя ей в глаза. От его беспомощного вида сердце девушки болезненно сжимается.  
\- Пытаемся держаться, - как можно увереннее отвечает она, но прекрасно понимает, что фальшивит.

Их немногочисленные диалоги всегда сводятся к чтению между строк и улавливанию скрытого смысла. Иногда Люси жалеет, что по-другому они не могут, и ей отчаянно хочется верить, что это изменится. Желательно, в ближайшем будущем. Желательно, до того момента, когда они окончательно перестанут считаться членами семьи.

Если уже не перестали.

Той же ночью им снится Нарния. Безграничное побережье, цитрусовые, в которых горечь смешивается со сладостью, образуя что-то потрясающее, и бесконечный покой. Эдмунд целует сестру в макушку, жмурится от удовольствия и наблюдает за тем, как она танцует. Запах её волос по-прежнему тёплый и яркий, и в глазах заметны лишь остатки прежней боли. Она шутливо окатывает его водой, звонко смеётся, уворачиваясь ответной реакции, и ничего дороже этого момента Эдмунд вспомнить не может. Лучи уходящего солнца ослепляют их, но ничуть не мешают. Остатки сил позволяют вернуться обратно на песок и кое-как развести костёр, чтобы поскорее просохнуть.

Немой вопрос в глазах сестры находит ответ, когда он обнимает её, устраивая свою голову на её плече. Девушка фыркает, пытаясь устроиться по-своему, но хватка у Эда слишком крепкая. Он со смешком и деланной неохотой позволяет ей сесть к нему на колени и пристроить голову на своей груди. Завороженные пламенем, они не говорят ни слова, позволяя себе полностью погрузиться в эту невозможно прекрасную и болезненно счастливую реальность.

Проблемы мрачной реальности незаметно отступают на второй план, и они впервые могут с точностью сказать, что всё будет хорошо.


End file.
